


she made me chocolates, my little sister

by leevee



Series: she was fourteen, my genius little sister [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chocolate, F/M, Female Hiro, Genderbend Hiro, International Fanworks Day 2015, Regret, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chihiro have a conversation and chocolates to give to Tadashi, and other times she doesn't have either one or both.</p>
<p>(trials on no-description writing and Valentine's Day and IFDrabble 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she made me chocolates, my little sister

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 owned by Disney and Marvel  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any commercial profit from this story
> 
> Knowledge upon basic theme in _sunset in bubble hill_ is needed for the last parts.

_**6/12** _

“Nii-chan, why do you have so many chocolates?”

“Oh, it’s because today is Valentine’s Day. Girls will give boys chocolates, and boys will reply those a month after.”

“Do I have to give you chocolates too?”

“You’re just five, Chihiro. It’s okay if you don’t.”

* * *

** 8/14 **

“Chihiro, will you eat my chocolate? There’s too much of them.”

“I like gummy bears more.”

“Oh.”

* * *

**10/12**

“Nii-chan, look!”

“That’s good, Chihiro. Can I have a bite?”

“No, you have to wait until Valentine’s day. This is for you.”

“You made it yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you put on aprons? Spill something? Did you stay away from the stove? It’s so hot, you might get burned! Oh, Aunt Cass, did she supervised you? Chihiro, you should be careful! Kitchen is a very dangerous place at home!”

“But kids around my age in Junior Master Chef can cook gourmets.”

“They’re _different!”_

* * *

** 12/18 **

“Aniki, you got so many chocolates.”

“A huge mountain of it, yes. What’s the matter, Hiro?”

“No, I just wonder if you’ll eat my chocolate.”

“Tastes good, Hiro.”

“Aniki, I’m not a trash can! Put the wrappers away somewhere, not in my pocket!”

* * *

** 13/19 **

“It looks like _honmei-choco_.”

“Oh, really? I just put a little addition on effort, it’s still a _giri-choco_ anyway.”

“Do made it for someone?”

“It’s twelve a.m.! Happy Valentine’s Day, Tada-nii!”

* * *

** 14/20 **

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tada--”

“The chocolate looks very good, and I’ve seen it before in a certain fancy expensive gift shop. You got the money from bot-fights, right? I’ll never accept things bought with dirty money.”

“Whatever you say, then.”

“Hiro! Don’t stomp the stairs too hard just because you’re angry! And besides, the money really deserve its place in the trash!”

* * *

** 15/21 **

_“Happy Valentine’s day, Nii-chan!”_

“Won’t I get some chocolates, Chi?”

_“There is no chocolate here. Only bubbles. And cherry blossom.”_

“No spares at all for your beloved brother?”

_“Well the last year’s one is still rotting in the trash bin. Don’t waste it.”_

“It’s not my fault! Besides, you do stop bot-fights for some couple weeks because of our fight, right?”

_“You’re right, Nii-chan. It kinda works for a while.”_

“... I wish you can give me a real one. Really, in these days, I regret to throw away the last chocolate from you.”

_“Nonetheless, I still love you, Nii-chan.”_

“Yeah, I love you too, Chi.”

* * *

** 15/>21 **

There are no more words to say, unless Tadashi wanted to make him considered crazy to talk by himself.

_(--the location of the last chocolate remains unknown, though, so does the giver.)_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _honmei-choco_ is chocolates given by a girl to someone she loves romantically, while _giri-choco_ is more like a friendship chocolate. Hiro, being the little sister, will gave Tadashi a _giri-choco_.


End file.
